Stealing The Marauders Map
by You can be my secret keeper
Summary: What would happen if Becky and Millie attempted to STEAL the map? Yes, this is how me and Millie really wished we were at Hogwarts - Writen together. Please reveiw :
1. Did all boys sleep with no tops on?

Millie and Becky were wandering the school grounds. They were bored, very bored. There was nothing to do and everyone else was already doing something.

"I am going to die of boredom soon" Millie said, dramatically dying onto a near by bench. Becky rolled her eyes and handed Millie a hand to get back up, she took it.

"Well.. You wouldn't really die-"

"Becky don't over complicate. I cant be bothered for you to go on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and-" Becky hit Millie (lightly) on the arm, "whose going on now?"

Millie laughed, "I cant help it! There's nothing to do!"

"Yes, we just covered that" Becky smirked at Millie's frown.

Becky swung round the tree they were just passing, Millie stopped and waited. "We could.." Becky said performing a full circle of the tree.

"Pull a prank?"

"Nah," Millie said half-heartedly.

"Why not?" Becky asked, a little surprised.

"Because... I don't know, ours are getting a little dated," She laughed, "I think we should-"

"Well I think we should at least try and get the bloody Marauders!"

"I'll ignore that interruption," Millie joked.

"But really," Becky continued "Should we?"

"Well there's only so much we can do" Millie sighed looking sad.

Becky crumpled up her nose, "I know" she responded.

They both fell silent. "What about that piece of parchment they never let anyone see?"

Millie bit her lip, "yeah, what about it?"

"Well," Becky responded, "we could see what it is.. I mean we don't have to, but like you said; 'I'm bored'"

"Well... isn' it just a bit of parchment?" Millie asked. Becky rolled her eyes.

"They're the Marauders. You'll bet there's something in it!"

"But what if it's nasty?" Millie asked worriedly. Becky snorted and started walking again, back to the castle with Millie following.

"Ooh, is poor ittie bittie Miwwie scared of a wickle bit of parchment?" She teased.

Millie punched her this time.

"No! I mean, y'know, something that would curse us! And anyway, where would Black, Potter and Lupin be?"

"Millie, you need to live life on the edge a little more!" Becky laughed, "And most likely in there dormitories!"

"Good point," Millie giggled, "A nice sunny day like this? They'll be sleeping in there beds, with the curtains drawn and the lights out! Well, maybe Lupin will be in the library or something."

"Ha! Yeah! You up for it then?"

"Um..." Millie bit her lip again, "Where's Pettigrew?"

"Potions tutoring." Millie raised her eyebrows and Becky quickly added, "I only know that because Lily is the tutor!" They both laughed.

"Okay... yes then!" Millie grinned and they began walking to the common room.

Millie muttered the password (phoenix feathers) and both her and Becky ventured in.

Hardly anyone was in the common room. Most of them seemed to be outside, perfect timing, they decided.

Becky and Millie creped up the stairs. Millie was pretending she was a spy on a very secret mission, while Becky was just focusing on a backup story. They just reached the boys room when Becky stopped causing Millie to smash into Becky who fell into the door making a 'thump'!

"Ouch! Millie!" Becky shouted in a hushed tone. Becky pushed back of the door, and turned round to glare at Millie.

"Way to be Miss discreet"

"You're the one who stopped!"

"Well I heard something!" Becky shouted then slapped her hand over her mouth.

Becky and Millie heard the unlatch of a door.

"Yeah..?" Mumbled a voice, and both girls focused on the face of a boy in the doorframe. Well tried to. It was hard when boy in question was topless.

"Umm..." Becky mumbled going bright red, Millie's mouth hanging just slightly open. The boy's focus sharpened and he jumped when he saw who was there, closing the door more so only his head peeped out.

"Becky! Millie! Uh... uh..." The boy said nervously. The girls seemed speechless, "I was um... just getting changed. To go to the library. Wont be a sec..."

The door closed again, and Millie turned to Becky. "Well..."

And they both burst into muffled giggles. A few minutes later, a ruffled and fully-clothed Remus Lupin exited his room, closing the door quietly. He was surprised to see the girls still there and they moved over, while he edged past them.

"James and Sirius are still asleep..." He said awkwardly turning around, "Uh... Did you want anything?"

"Well, we-" Millie started, but Becky interrupted.

"No, no, we're fine, Remus," She said sweetly. Remus made a little nod and turned to go.

"Just like him, eh?" Millie whispered to Becky just loudly enough for him to hear. Remus turned the corner, another red blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Right," Becky said, clapping her hands, "Let's go!"

Becky put her hand on the door-knob but the flinched back like she'd been poked in the ribs.

"What?" Millie asked, obviously confused.

"Eh, well, maybe we shouldn't" Becky stepped back from the door.

"What are you bi-polar? You were excited a second ago"

"Yeah, adrenaline rush is rather cool"

"'Tis cool" Millie commented, "but?"

"What if we get caught?"

Millie bit her lip, "every man for himself?"

"No" Becky looked dead serious, "because I'll end up being the one caught!"

"You wont" Millie laughed.

"Fine you can get caught" Becky reasoned.

"No!" Millie fumed. "We'll just leg it"

Becky rolled her eyes, "awesome plan"

"Well what else have we got to go on?"

Becky sighed, "good point, but you can open the door"  
"fineeee" Millie whined.

Millie held one hand out to the door and held the knob in her hands ,breathing slowly. She suddenly thought, what the heck? So she just opened it really quickly, quietly and actually, a little squeakily. Becky and Millie both winced at it, but the two mounds of duvet on two beds didn't wake up. So they both entered.

"Pooh!" Millie spluttered, still whispering, as a horrible smell wafted around the room, "Is that-?"

"Smell socks!" Becky giggled, then looked around the room.

It was a dump! Apart from one bed, presumably Remus's. Food wrappers, cast of underwear and clothes littered the floor, while curtains had been thrown messily over the windows, blocking out most light apart from a very faded one corner. Remus's bed was in the far corner by the door, while the other three, one belonging to Peter, who wasn't there and one to James and one to Sirius, looked like a tip.

"Um..." Becky hesitated.

"Right," Millie said, rolling up her shirt sleeves, "You take Sirius's bed, and I'll take James's."

"Lily would be jealous," Becky forced a laugh, but wrinkled her nose in anticipation of getting near to a bed like that.

Becky looked over to Millie who seemed to be trying calculate a path to the bed. Becky meanwhile was stepping in-between clothes that was on the floor, trying to find any gaps that looked like safe places to step. She looked back at Millie who had moved closer to James' bed.

Becky was trying to contain a giggle that was trying to escape her lips.

Millie looked at Becky and couldn't help but laugh, both girls heads snapped to the boys who moved slightly in there sleep.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea" Millie whispered to Becky.

"I have not just put on the best balancing show of my life not to find out what it is" Millie nodded in agreement.

Millie moved to James' bedside table. She looked around it, nothing. Millie shook her head and went to go look in his trunk.

Becky on the other hand was just focusing on not hurting herself. Not a good place for a clumsy person, not at all. She moved further round his bed until-Bam! The mattress creaked and Becky 'oofed' as she tripped over what looked suspiciously like an empty bottle of some kind and onto - horror of horrors - Sirius's bed! Millie's head snapped around to see Becky sprawled over Sirius Black who had jumped so largely, he'd hit his hand on the wall behind him. It took him less than a millisecond to figure out what had happened, and when he did, he yelped and tried to pull the duvet over his bare chest, but Becky was lying on it. On him.

Millie stood up properly and burst out laughing. This, and the scream from Sirius woke James up, with a very worried expression on his face. Millie now creased over laughing, and James, not even noticed her yet, jumped as well. The answer to that behind him falling out of the bed, the wrong side, right where Millie was.

"WRAAGH!" James yelled, as he landed.

"UURGH!" Millie yelled, as he fell. She was winded, and her face had been squished onto the dirty floor, and she shouted again, "AHHH!"

"GET. OFF. FUMAGALL!" Sirius started shouting, tugging desperately as the duvet and pushing desperately as the girl who was lying dazed on the bed.

"Potter, get off me!" Millie bellowed, trying to push herself up on her elbows. James, finally grasping the situation, quickly rolled to the side, coughing slightly. Millie gasped dramatically for air, as if she'd been stampeded on by elephants.

"What the hell..?" James asked loudly, staring at the girl on the floor by his bed and the girl on his best mates bed.

"Black, stop trying to get your duvet off of me!" Becky shouted.

"Fumagall, it's mine! Get off it, I-!"

"No, you're tangling me up in it, you dolt!"

Millie pushed herself up, as did James, who didn't seem conscious at all he was topless. Millie internally thought, did all boys sleep with no tops on? but said out loud, "Err..."

Becky huffed and just jumped up so she was standing on the side of the bed. "Well that was terrifying" Becky said dramatically, sighing and jumping off the bed.

Millie laughed, and nodded. James turned back and forth between the two girls utterly confused. Sirius shoved a t-shirt on and stood up too, looking back and forth between them.

"What is going on?" James finally voiced, Becky and Millie both locked eyes and simultaneity pointed at each other and yelled, "IT'S HER FAULT" Pause, "NO IT'S NOT!" Silence followed.

"Look ladies, I know you're both dazzled by James's very manly chest, but-"

"Shut up, Pads," James interrupted exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair.

"-BUT, we want answers," He continued, rasing his eyebrows at James, "Bleh." He moaned, flopping back down on the bed.

"Tired," He answered James's silent question.

"Can I defend myself?" Millie asked, but quickly added, "I mean, ourselves?"

"What?" James asked, slightly feeling conscious now, and scanning the room for his shirt.

"Oh, there's a spare top in your trunk," Millie said carelessly, and then winced, Becky following. James had just bent down, then froze.

"You've been looking in my trunk." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sirius raised his head from the bed.  
Becky. Noting Millie's speechlessness decided to speak up.

"pffft! No! Honestly.. I mean even I can see your trunk…that's right in the corner of you room" Becky spoke slowly as she came to the end of the sentence seeing as it was actually rather hard to see the trunk.

Sirius laughed. Becky turned round and glared, "well Millie was closer than I was!"

"HA! So you admit!" Sirius said pointing a finger at Becky.

"Admit what?" Becky asked confused.

"Not you, but Millie. Millie was looking in James's trunk"

Becky caught on and looked to the side of the room, noticing Millie's glare, "..you've got nice walls?" Becky said awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

"I... what?" Sirius screeched, "You looked-? You-?"

"Walls, Black, not balls," Millie smirked. Sirius's smile dropped.

"You're not in the position to joke at me, Mrs trunk-looker-througher!"

"Great name, Black," Becky glared at him.

"Fumagalls a bit of a different name, huh-?"

"Don't start something on my bloody na-"

"Stop it guys!" James shouted, "Fumagall, Johnston - what the hell were you doing in our dormitory and ON US?"

"YOU fell on ME!" Millie demanded.

"That's not the point! It's my room! I can fall on who I want to fall on!" James shouted back.

"Prongs, that was amazing" Sirius smirked.

"Remind me to tell Lily to never come in here," Becky muttered, she was tempted to hold up her hand a receive a high-five, but now wasn't the time.

"I don't think you can really joke Fumagall, you fell on Sirius"

"Well maybe if your room wasn't so messy, I wouldn't of!"

"IT'S OUR ROOM!" Both James and Sirius yelled.

"You're right. It is." Millie said, looking directly at Becky, hinting her to move. "So we'll just be going now then!"

Both Millie and Becky began to make a move for it, when Sirius saw what Becky was about to do, he jumped and grabbed her round the waist, pulling her so she was on the bed, but stopping her from going anywhere.

"UGH. I knew I would get caught!" Becky huffed, at that split second Millie turned round James had time to reach for his wand and yell "Immobulus!"

"Oi!" Becky shouted and struggled to get out of Sirius's tightening grasp. She felt his hand go into her pocket and grab her wand, "Stop it!"

James looked from Millie, in mid-run, to Becky, to Sirius, and grinned, "You're the boss."

He flicked his wand up and Millie fell to the floor, hitting it hard. She stayed still.

"What've you done, you idiot! Becky shrieked, and Sirius loosened his hold on Becky, but not loose enough. James mumbled, "Shit," and quickly walked over to the figure on the floor.

He crouched down next to Millie, dropping his wand as he did, and carefully pulled back the blonde hair covering her face. Her eyes were closed.

"Shit. Can you do that from an imobilising spell?" Sirius asked, more to himself.

James ignored him and placed his ear above her face, checking for breathing. He failed to notice Millie's eyes spring open.

"HA!" She shouted, overturned James, and sat on him quickly, grabbing his wand. She pinned his wrists down with her knees and pointed the wand at Sirius.

Becky smirked, Millie you are the best! She thought silently.

Sirius too smirked, Millie raised an eyebrow.

"Let go of Becky, now, or I will hex you"

Sirius did not let go but he raised Becky's wand to her neck.

"Who's wand is that?" Millie asked.

"Fumagalls. If you curse me I'll curse her, how do you feel about boils Fumagall?" Sirius grinned, tightening his grip more, now that he was just using one arm to restrain her.

Becky glared. "Well, I.." Becky mocked deliberated, exchanging a glance with Millie who nodded slightly. "Maybe-" She drew her elbow up and jabbed it down sharp and hard, right where it hurt into Sirius.

"OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He howled and instantly let go of Becky, clutching his you-know-what's. Becky jumped up and Millie chucked her James's wand.

James stopped struggling for a minute, trying to get over the face he was getting overpowered by a GIRL. A girl! He was a Marauder, and he couldn't let this happen. Sirius was unusable so he relied on his own talents.

"Johnston?" He asked. No response. "Millie?"

Millie looked down at him, "What?"

"Your top's a little... um... low," He grinned. At once, Millie's hands flew up to her buttons and she quickly looked down. Nothing. But James had used this time to grab her shoulders and force her to the floor where HE pinned her down. It was all going swimmingly, minus Sirius rolling on the bed in pain. And a sharp jab in the back of his neck which felt horribly like his own wand.

Sirius (still rolling around) was trying to find his wand. Talk about attack of the girls, he thought.

"James" Becky used a sickly sweet voice, "don't do anything you'll regret"

"Using someone's own wand against them.. Low, very low" James said, not daring to turn around.

As James mentioned that Becky remembered just where, more like who, she'd left her wand with, she also just noticed someone wasn't howling in pain.

Becky was tempted to turn around, but she didn't know if she could risk it. James had yet to turn around either.

"What are we, in some stupid muggle movie?" She tried to keep the conversation going.

"Can I just say, Potter, you're crushing me!" Millie added, gasping for effect.

"I would move, but I might get jabbed in the eye by a mass murderer behind me!" James declared annoyed. Becky nudged his back with her foot, hard.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, "What are you going to do, huh?"

Becky raised her eyebrows, "I can do more than you think-"

Suddenly there was a sound loud a whip cracking and Becky found herself being tugged by the ankle up in the air. She shrieked, blood rushing to her head and grabbed in the air as her one and only weapon, her wand fell to the ground.

James's head spun around, and he looked at what was happening. Sirius's eyes were watering, but he was sitting up on the bed, his wand pointed at Becky.

"Levicorpus?" James grinned and Sirius laughed, "Yes!"  
"Oh, am I glad I wore trousers today" Becky muttered.

Millie couldn't help but laugh, that was until James grabbed his wand and pointed it at Millie.

"Is this just going to go on, and, on and-"

"Millie! I've told you, you're the only one that goes on like that!" Becky shouted.

"Sorry," Millie muttered, "but James you really are crushing me"

"Yeah, and I'm getting a headache! .DOWN." Becky yelled, and performed a movement that looked like if she was on the ground it would of resembled 'foot stomping.'

"Hmm. Why should I put you down?" Sirius asked.

"Because I've done nothing wrong!"

"Correction: You've stormed into our dormitories, woken us up, fell on me, then elbowed me in the nuts! Yes you have!"

"But I didn't curse you!"

"Neither have I," Sirius smiled.

"Why is James pointing a wand at me though?" Millie interrupted.

"So you don't do anything drastic," James answered dryly.

Millie frowned in annoyance and quickly unwedged her arms from beneath James's knee.

"Right, well I'm going to pass out soon, do you know how much it hurts being held upside down? How do bats do it? Oh, wow.. Imagine if this was job! Oh no, that'd be horrible!" Becky babbled.

"Fumagall? Are you okay?" Sirius asked, a little bit worried.

Becky ignored to him.

Millie started hitting James, James raised an eyebrow, "are you really that weak?" James questioned.

"Okay, so I have no muscles! I never said did! But you're like crushing me!" Millie said taking in a breath.

"And I will not talk until I've been let down" Becky said closing her eyes.

"Well then we're gonna have to find away you wont run away" James said to Sirius.

"We wont!" Millie said, James gave her a 'yeah right' look. "If that was true we wouldn't be where we are now"

"What, so you think you'd escape us?" Sirius mocked and Millie ignored him this time. Well, tried to.

"What is this, some jungle that's infested with snakes and rats and bats, and-"

"Stop babbling, Millie." James muttered.

"Well, there's a bat here," Millie joked, "Hey James, look."

James looked.

"Can you see all my fat from here?" She asked.

James sighed and stood up. Sirius raised his eyebrows, as did Millie when he extended a hand to help here up, but she took it, and brushed herself off.

"Sirius, they're right. This isn't some weird kidnapping by death eaters or anything. Why don't we just ask them civilly?"

Everyone was silent in surprise.

"Great! Now let me down Black!"

Sirius pulled a face, "fine, but I want an apology" Sirius let Becky down. As Becky landed on her feet she fell to the floor, "head rush"

Becky put her head onto her knees. "That was so unfair. I hate you Black" she muttered.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Right. So what were you two actually doing?"

"We were looking for a peace of parchment" Millie said. Becky lifted her head up off her knees and sat on the bed next to Sirius.

James and Millie sat on the edge of James's bed.

"So you felt the need to come into our room a find a bit?" James asked.

"Not just a piece of parchment" Millie spoke softly.

"But this piece of parchment" Becky said holding it up, smiling slightly.

James, Sirius and Millie's eyes widened.

The boys had yet to make a move for it. "When did you get it?" Millie asked.

"Just now, when I was hanging upside down, I noticed it on the floor"

"Well why did you want to know what it was?" James asked.

"We were bored" Millie shrugged.

"We had opportunity" Becky said.

"You're always secretive about it" Millie finished.

Becky bit her lip and extended her arm out to Sirius who looked at her confused.

"Sorry, and here have it back" Becky said like it was the hardest thing she had to do in her life.

"Eh. Your giving it back?" James asked.

Becky nodded smiling, "only this once, so take it before I change my mind" Sirius took it out her hand.

"Right. Well we'll just be going then" Millie said getting up.

"it's a map" James said cautiously. Becky sat back down again, hoping to hear more, Millie stayed standing.

"Prongs!" Sirius hissed.

"But that's all you're getting girls. Oh. And don't sneak into are room again?"

"Fine" Millie muttered.

"Becky-" Sirius started,

"And I wont either! Honestly!"

"Not that, apology accepted" Becky grinned and nodded.

Just as they were about to leave, Remus came in with Peter, and Lily helping peter carry some books.

"Oh," Remus said, "did you girls get what you wanted?"

"Whe-WHAT?" James said.

"Oh, I ran into them outside earlier" Remus said casually.

Lily rolled her eyes, "what did you four do? The room is a mess!" Lily scolded.

"Oh no. Don't blame this on me or Millie, it was already like that when we came in"

Lily folded her arms. "So how was your day?" Lily said asking her friends as they began to walk out.

"Hmm.. Like a weird twisted scary movie, that just went on and on and on and on"

"Eh, okay then." Lily smiled, Becky and Millie laughed, glancing back at the boys.  
Remus waited till they were gone. "So what really happened?"

"Meh." Both James and Sirius said flopping onto there beds. It was really time for a rest now.

~END~ 


	2. I wanted a piggyback?

"A map... That means it must be a hidden map!" Millie exclaimed.

"Millie, shut up, you've been saying that for the past 10 minutes!" Becky said in an annoyed tone. Millie ignored her, a look of confusion growing on her face.

"Did you promise not to go back in there?" Millie asked, changing her pitch.

"What? Why?"

"Did you?" She asked again, urgently.

"I..." Becky thought back, "I don't think so."

"That's good then," Millie grinned.

"Why Millie?" Becky said in a rather bored tone.

"Because-" Millie said, hoping Becky would understand.

"Yes? Are you going to continue" Becky grinned, seeing her annoyed expression.

"Well then lets go get it!" Millie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Becky stayed silent. "I'm not sure I want to go back in there"

"Becky!" Millie said shocked.

"You weren't the one who was hung upside down!" Becky defended.

"Oh, I see" Millie said huffing sitting down next to Becky. "Someone's chicken!"

"Am not" Becky muttered.

Millie began to make loud chicken noises, flapping her arms around.

"Millie stop it, you're acting stupid" Millie's chicken clucks did not cease, Becky finally gave in with a grumped "fine"

Millie stopped and grinned, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll make sure I get the hex!"

"Really?" Becky said doubtfully.

"Well..." Millie deliberated, "Maybe not horrible ones, you know..."

"Hey, Wh-"

"C'mon!" Millie grinned again and walked out of the dormitory, expecting for Becky to follow. With, after much moaning, she did.

"Let's just hope we don't meet Remus again! Topless!" Becky whispered.

"Lets just hope we do!" Millie hissed back, giggling.

Millie reached out for the door-handle.

"Déjà vu" Becky muttered, Millie nodded. Just as Millie was about to walk in she had a quick thought. "What if we get caught again?"

"Wow, this is like roles reversed" Becky said.

Millie raised an eyebrow

"Well then-the we…I don't have a clue Millie! This was your idea"

"Yeah, well they cant just tells is it's a map and not expect us to do anything!" Millie argued back.

"So... Let's go then," Becky retorted sarcastically

Millie twisted the doorknob and opened it very carefully, millimetre at a time. She peeked her head round, wondering what the sound coming from the bathroo-

"Someone's in the shower!" She gasped.

"Right," Becky said, pushing past, "Let's go then!"

It was a little cleaner than before but still, it was a pigsty. Millie automatically went for James's bed, but Becky whispered, "Oi!"

Millie paused, "What?"

"You go to Sirius's this time!"

"What? After know what's been there? No way!"

Becky crossed her arms. "I was the one who didn't want to sneak back in"

"Yeah, buh- but!" Millie stuttered.

"Look Millie I know you want James to fall on you again but-"

Millie rubbed her side, "actually it rather hurt" Becky snorted.

They both wandered closer to the two beds. Becky kept looking around expecting there to be some weird trap. Millie just wandered right through.

"Well at least it's a little cleaner" Millie reasoned.

"But what if Black's hexed it or something?" Becky asked.

"Then I take the hex like a hero," She replied sarcastically and threw back Sirius's bedsheets, "Look like someone left all his dirty underwear in here," She joked, wrinkling her nose. Suddenly they heard a loud BANG from behind them and they both spun around.

"What was that?" Becky hissed. Neither of them noticed the shower had stopped.

"The wardrobe," Millie stated and moved towards it, wand out.

"Millie, stop!" Becky whispered again, "What if it's a Boggart?"

"In a fifteen year-olds school bedroom? Not likely!"

"No, Millie! Lupin was saying he knew loads were in the school!" She tried to stop her friend, but Millie was adamant to see what was in there.

She was no less than a foot away, when she raised her wand, and shouted, "Alohamora!"

With a bang, the door flew open, and out tumbled-

"Sirius?" Both girls shouted in unison and surprise.

"What are you doing?" All three people shouted.

"Hiding in the cupboard, have you got a problem with it?"

"Well, no. It's a little strange is all" Becky muttered.

"Well it's a bit strange that your in my room again" Sirius argued back.

"Erm… "

"Yes, 'erm'" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Pads, what are you-? Woah!" A voice exclaimed.

The bathroom door had opened and James Potter had come out, a towel slung around his waist, "What the hell are you two doing back?"

"Potter, put some clothes on!" Millie said, mock shielding her eyes. Becky turned around.

"Yes, please!" She agreed.

James looked from Millie to Becky to Sirius, who was sitting on the floor, looking a little dazed. He shook his head and went back into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Has he gone?" Millie asked.

"I don't know, I'm not looking either!"

"Yeah, he's gone to put something on, duh!" Sirius said, and stood up, "What are you doing in our room?" He repeated.

Millie slowly moved her hands from over her eyes. "We're not really here?" Millie tried.

Becky laughed (she had turned around too) "it's all a dream" she said waving her arms side to side.

"Yeah, ha ha. You're so funny" Sirius said, rolled his eyes. "Why are you in here?"

"Why were you in the cupboard" Millie asked back.

"Well, why are you in here!" Sirius repeated.

"Well why were you in the cupboard!" Millie yelled back

"Now this would be an appropriate time for James to come out the bath room!" Becky emphasised. Nothing happened.

"Because I knew someone was coming in, and I wanted to know who, without them seeing me!" Sirius finally gave in.

"Well, why- wait, what?" Millie asked, and Becky looked confused too.

"You're not as quiet as you think you are, you know?"

"We're- No, I bet you put some hex or charm by your door!" Becky accused.

"It's possible," Sirius said with a hint of a smile.

Becky gave a look to say; I'm so cool, I was right.

James had returned out of the bathroom fully clothed, but looking rather annoyed. "What's up now?"

"Nothing" Millie said innocently.

"So you're in here why?"

"None of your business" Millie said crossing her arms.

James and Sirius gave each other a look.

"What was that look for?" Becky questioned.

Sirius smirked, "what look?"

"The one you two just gave each other"

"We didn't give each other a look, did we?" James asked.

"No, I don't believe w-" Sirius started but Millie cut him off.

"Cut the crap, guys," Millie said wearily. They both stopped and grinned.

"What?" Millie and Becky both said at the same time, in an annoyed tone.

"Well, James here, thinks-"

"No, SIRIUS here, thinks-"

"NO, JAMES here-"

"How do you know what each other are thinking?" Becky exclaimed.

"Well, it's all in the looks, see." James smiled. Becky rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" Millie asked curiously

"That a certain someone fancies a certain someone-" Sirius said

"And another certain someone, fancies another certain someone!" James finished, grinning gleefully.

Becky and Millie then exchanged looks.

"Do you both fancy Snivellus, then? Poor you," Becky said in a mock sympathetic tone.

"Or is it Slughorn? I hear he takes an interest in you, Potter." Millie giggled

James rolled his eyes, "I could have sworn Slughorn likes Lily more than you though James" Becky laughed.

"Yes, poor James" Millie said, Becky held up her hand to receive a high-five.

Millie hit Becky's hand; "oooh yeeah" Becky snorted at her friends actions.

"We meant you two!" James exclaimed crossly, and Millie and Becky both snorted.

"U-Us?" Becky giggled.

"That's why you thought we're in here?" Millie said and burst into another fit of giggles.

"Well... why are you in here then?" Sirius queried.

Millie and Becky's laughter died down and they swapped looks.

"Emm..."

"Not back to the 'umm'ing, are we?" Sirius said tiredly.

"You promised you wouldn't sneak back in here" James said.

"I didn't actually promise anything" Becky muttered, receiving a glare from the two boys.

"And neither did I" Millie said defiantly.

"So technically we didn't brake a promise did we?" Becky said.

"Exactly" Both Millie and Becky looked at each other.

"And it's not even like I wanted to come back in in the first place, Millie kept clucking at me!" Becky said defending herself, leaving Millie for the sharks.

"Becky shut up!"

"Clucking?" Sirius asked, a confused looking on his face, "What, like a chicken?"

"Well- She- Yeah, but-" Millie spluttered, at a loss of what to say, "She would come in, soshewasbeingachicken,okay?" She rambled quickly.

"Why do you keep coming in here?" James asked, and strode over to his bed, sitting down on it.

"Because you can't just tell us-"

"Tell you what?" James asked quickly.

"About a map!" Becky burst out with, "You can't tell us that, and nothing else!"

"Becky, can you please be quiet?" Millie asked.

Becky stuck her tongue out at Millie, "only when you stop being annoying deary"

"Childish" Millie muttered.

"Who clucked at who?" Becky argued back.

"Yeah well you were being a chicken!"

"Girls-" Sirius started

"-At least I didn't act like one!"

"Girls?" James tried.

"Yeah well-"

"GIRLS" Both Sirius and James shouted to stop them arguing.

"What?" Millie said.

"Shut up!" Sirius retorted and down on his bed too. Millie ignored him.

"What did you want?" She said directly to James.

"More like what do you want-" He started, but Becky interrupted.

"We told you! About the map!"

"Yeah well you're not getting it" Sirius said pulling it out of his pocket, smirking.

"Well then! Why cant you just tell us what it is?" Millie reasoned.

"Because it's a secret-"

"A marauders secret" Becky corrected.

"Yeah-hey! Wait, how did you-?"

"I have herd you guys say it before" Becky said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah, well still, it's ours" James said.

"What have we done to you?" Asked Millie in an offended tone.

"Hmm, let me see," Sirius mock thought, "Broke into our rooms TWICE, once when we were sleeping and twice when James was in the shower!"

"But what else?" Becky asked.

"What about when you enchanted that custard to fall on our laps last Hallowe'en?" James piped up.

"That was last year!" Becky argued.

"What about last week, when you tripped every Marauder over using dead flobberworms in Care of Magical Creatures?" Demanded Sirius.

Millie and Becky giggled.

"That was a good one," Becky whispered to Millie.

"But-!" Millie started to defend herself, "- That was after Potions, when you tipped Lily's Cauldron using your wand to annoy her!"

"I think that was to 'attract' her. Millie," Becky laughed, "Didn't work, right?"

"The point is it's ours" James said trying to change the subject.

"If you just let us see what it is, we'll stop bothering you" Becky said.

"I think we all know that, that wont happen" James muttered.

"Yeah, well maybe if you weren't so annoying all the time we wouldn't annoy you!" Millie said annoyed.

"Oh, well now you're definitely not seeing it!" Sirius said offended.

Millie pouted, "we will see it" she said evilly.

"Hmm, really?" James spoke up, Millie stayed silent.

"How?" James asked

"Yeah, how?" Becky whispered. Millie grinned, "I know what you do to activate it," She said to the boys.

James's face went a little paler but Sirius did not waver.

"Yeah? How?"

Millie's mind raced back to why she wanted the parchment - the map - in the first place. It was because she and Becky had seen them all crowded around it-

"By the Quidditch pitch, monday afternoon," She said eyes glinting, as Becky stared at her, "You opened it. Becky and I both know how. We will get it."

Sirius gulped, "Then we'll protect it!"

"I'd like to see you try," Becky joked, cottoning on.

James was bit worried at what the girls new, but wasn't sure to believe it.

"How?" James asked, sure of himself.

"How what Potter?"

"What do you do then?" James said challenging them for a reply.

"Well-" Millie started,

"-Why would we tell you?" Becky butted in.

"That's something someone who didn't know what to do would say" Sirius voiced.

"But we do know, there's a difference"

"you don't though," James said standing up.

"Well how do you know?" Millie inquired.

"Because of Becky" James said simply, Millie turned round.

"Me?" Becky squeaked, "what? That makes no sense"

"Because if you did know how to activate it, why would she not come in the room in the first place?"

"Because…" Millie's sentence faltered.

"I didn't want to get caught!" Becky started again.

"You're the one trying to steal the Marauders Map!" Sirius blurted out.

"But we do it unoticbly - we don't get caught," Millie added, eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah, we totally didn't noticed Becky falling on me," Sirius butted in sarcastically, "And anyway, you do get detentions!"

"Just for talking, Black," Becky sighed patronizingly.

"So? Why didn't you want come in?"

"Because-" Becky said, putting emphasises on the word "-I didn't want to get caught!"

"We just went through that" Sirius stated.

"And it's the truth" Becky said crossing her arms.

"So what is it?" James suddenly asked. Becky who wasn't paying attention, just glaring.

"I dunno"

"SEE!" Sirius pointed.

"We-what?" Becky asked, "no, I wasn't listening! That's not fair! I do!"

Millie was watching intently, she really wanted that map, whatever it was.

"It's, it's…Millie heard I didn't!" Becky shouted and jumped onto the bed and faced Millie, with a very apologetic look.

"That's Peter's bed, by the way," James said absentmindedly and Becky jumped back off it quickly.

"Why did you just say both Becky and you know then?" Sirius asked, trying to catch Millie out.

"Slip of the tongue, I guess," She replied coolly, "The fact is, one moment, when you've let your defences down, we'll get it, and we'll know."

"This isn't a movie, okay!" James interjected.

"Just saying," Millie replied, her gaze flickering to him, "We know."

"You know."

"Let me tell Becky then," Millie replied and turned to her friend.

"Becky," She whispered so the others wouldn't hear her, "While I'm talking, make your face light up as if you now know. The map's by Sirius's drawers! If you make a distraction - I don't know, jump at James or something - I'll grab it, okay?"

Becky grinned and nodded and Millie drew back.

"Go," She said calmly. Sirius and James looked at each other, puzzled when- Becky sniffed. All three heads turned to Becky. Becky looked as if she was about to cry.

"Becky?" Millie said, she was about to comfort her friend when Becky gave her a look, saying she was acting.

"Becky stop being silly.." Millie said tired, playing along.

"W-what's wrong?" James asked moving closer.

Becky's lip started to tremble and she began to cry.

"Eh, Fumagall?" Sirius said also moving away from the bed.

"Go away." Becky said sniffing, turning to face a different direction.

"We're sorry okay, we-come on Becky?" James put a hand on Becky's shoulder.

Becky suddenly stopped. And everything was silent.

"Becky I am beyond happy you're parents let you taking acting classes" Millie said from grabbing the map.

Becky turned around and grinned, "oh, so am I!"

It took one split second for the boys to realise what had just happened, and they both whizzed around to find Millie standing by Sirius's bed with a very familiar bit of parchment in her hand.

"NO!" Sirius shouted quickly, and at once jumped onto his bed, lunging over it for the map. It could've all been very dramatic, but Millie grinned, and stepped smartly to the side so Sirius just face-planted onto the floor, groaning.

"Millie-" James said, panicked, "-You don't know what you're doing-"

"James, for Merlin's sake, it's a map, okay! Why are you so protective?" Becky asked from behind. James ignored her, inching towards Millie.

"James, stop!" Millie said, worrying a little at one boy at her feet and the other getting closer. The only way out was to the steamy bathroom, and that wasn't an exit.

"Oh yeah?" He grinned cockily, "And what if I don't?"

"Then-" Millie shook her wand out from her sleeve, and caught it, holding by the map as if it were a lit match, "-It goes."

"You wouldn't..." James tried to smile, but it was fading from his face. Becky looked confused over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Just-" As Millie tried to finish her sentence, she felt a hand grab her ankle, and clench tightly. She almost gasped, but Sirius was took quick, and he grinned, and yanked it. Millie tumbled to the floor in a puddle of robes and the map and her wand flew into the mess of the room.

Becky who could only see the scene from around James' shoulder moved slightly around James, only just to see Millie face-plant onto the floor.

Becky snorted, "aha, Millie fell over!" It seemed like she'd forgotten where she was, because no thoughts of grabbing for the map or Millie's wand (even if she couldn't see it) came into her head.

"Ouch.." Millie lifted her head and rubbed her nose. As Millie's sight became less blurry she saw that the map was right in front of her. In a quick movement she stretched for it and shielded it to her chest.

"Becky get my wand!" Millie yelled.

James quickly turned on his heal and looked at Becky.

"just stay where you are" James said warning Becky.

Millie looked up and shook her head at Becky.

Becky's eyes quickly darted around the room, she reached down into her pocket and went to grasp her wand, she grasped nothing instead.

My wand.. Crap, I don't think I had it in my pocket.. Becky gulped.

"Becky!" Millie said again. Millie had now put her head on her knees, so you couldn't see the map grasped in her hands.

"Oh! Right!" Becky suddenly popped back into reality. James shot her a look, and there was a silence, apart from Sirius's laughter dying down.

James was glancing from Becky to Millie, and he looked at Millie, curling into a ball, maybe clutching at her stomach or something, wondering what she was doing.

Becky suddenly had an idea, and not thinking about what she was going to do, and what references Sirius would make (sexual), she jumped on James's back.

It didn't have the effect she was hoping for. She was HOPING that he would gasp dramatically and fall over, while Becky jumped off and grabbed Millie's wand victoriously, while Sirius and James cried on the floor.

But James just span around. With Becky on his back. Becky was just hanging on his back. Millie looked up.

"Fumagall, what the hell?" James yelled turning around.

"I wanted a piggy-back?" Becky said sheepishly.

"Well getoff! Your strangling me!"

Sirius' laughter perked up again, "let go!" James said again, Becky released her death grip on James and fell onto her arse. "Ouch!"

James at this point was rubbing his neck, with a very disgruntled look on his face. Sirius was just laughing, Millie just looked at Becky.

"It turned out differently in my mind"

"Sure it did" Millie said not convinced. Millie uncurled herself a little to show Becky she'd got the map, Becky grinned.

"Oi!" Sirius suddenly shouted

"There's no need for that!" Becky interrupted, but no one played attention.

"I don't have the map!" Millie defended, "What are you on about?"

"It's in your pocket!"

"No!" Millie shouted.

"Millie, turn out your pockets-" James ordered.

"But-"

"If you're innocent, then why object?"

"I may have embarrassing stuff in my pockets!" Millie exclaimed.

"What, like a tampon?" Becky sniggered and Millie shot her a look, saying, "Shut up!"

"There my pockets, they're personal!" Millie fought back.

"Yeah, but it has something that belongs to us" James said.

"No"

"Yes!" Both boys yelled.

"I don't have-"

"Millie, just show your pockets" Becky said

"Fine." Millie grumbled, she took out a piece of parchment.

"I knew you had it!" Sirius snatched it out of Millie's hands, he looked like he was about to kiss it.

"That's not it though! It's just a piece of parchment in my pockets" Millie defended "Yeah?" Sirius laughed.

"Yes! Look-" Millie leaned forwards and snatched it out of his hands, to which Sirius looked sad and lost, but Millie pointed her wand at the parchment. She was obviously doing a non-verbal spell, and after a few seconds, she passed it back to Sirius, "-See?"

"Let me try," He said suspiciously and muttered the incarnation with his back turned to the girls. When it didn't open, he closed his eyes, realising he'd have to now admit he was wrong in the first place.

"Not working, eh Sirius?" Millie grinned, using his first name and Becky laughed. James looked agitated.

"Where's the map then?" He said stroppily and Millie turned her attention to them.

"There. it's open!" She said in an 'it's obvious' voice, and pointed. Both boys turned to look.

"Where?" Both boys turned around, when they turned back all they could see was a flash of blonde and red as the door closed.

"Shit" James suddenly said realising what had just happened.

James and Sirius both began to scarper out the room. They continued to follow the girls into the common room. Just as the boys had gone down the stairs they saw Millie and Becky make a brake for the girls dormitories.

"Quickly, step on the step before they get to the top, they'll fall down!" Sirius huffed, while running. Just as James' foot reached the stairs the girls had just stepped of the step. Causing James to slide down, and to knock Sirius down, they both became a crumpled heap on the floor.

With after a lot of huffing, shouting they both stood up and brushed themselves off, only when they herd the laughter of two girls up stairs did they notice there surroundings.

Most first year and third year were in the common room, some sixth years mixed in too, they were all silent.

"Eh, hi?" Sirius said nervously, trying to brake the awkward atmosphere.


	3. A Marauder can never tell his secrets!

"How did you get it?" Becky grinned excitedly once they were safely in their dormitory. Millie grinned and pulled out the now-familiar dog-eared piece of parchment.

"Easy - I saw it, and hid it, made sure Sirius saw me take something-"

"Why?" Becky asked.

"So he'd want to test it out," Millie smiled. "Look - I charmed the paper he THOUGHT was the map!"

There was a quick silence, Becky's face suddenly lightening up, "So... so when he said the thing that opened the map, you-!"

"Basically got it recorded!" Millie grinned gleefully, "Using magic!"

"Oh how I love Hogwarts" Becky said gleaming.

Millie tapped her wand and suddenly a bits of ink began to spread up the page.

"Millie-"

"I wasn't expecting this.."

The map revealed an inscription saying; _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief - Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDERS MAP._

"Whoa.." Becky said, grapping the map out of Millie's hands. "Hey wait!" Becky quickly said.

"What?" Millie asked looking over her shoulder.

"It's saying something else!"

The inky words began to spread again.

_Moony doesn't believe this map belong to either of you two._

Both Millie and Becky looked at each other, more words began to appear.

Millie tapped her wand and suddenly a bits of ink began to spread up the page.

"Millie-"

_Mr Pettigrew agrees with Mr Moony and wonders how two girls got hold of their map._

Becky let go of the map so it fell onto the desk they were standing over and took a step back, Millie also stepping back. The words were still visible, even from their distance, and they saw as a new sentence appeared.

_Mr Prongs thinks that the two girls in question should hand back this map at once or be in DIRE CONSEQUENCES._ They have witnessed a Marauders pack secret.

Becky's face suddenly lifted, "They want it back..!"

"No shit, Sherlock-"

"Shh!" Becky interrupted and beckoned for Millie to take a step forwards again to see the map.

_Mr Padfoot thinks that Miss Fumagall and Miss Johnston are two untrustable thieves and need to get OUT of their dormitories!_

_Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Padfoot and knows the girls should stop being COWARDS._

"Oi!" Millie shouted towards the unresponsive map and Becky looked unusually NOT confused.

"You know what this means? We have 'witnessed a Marauders pack secret'?"

Millie looked up, "It can't be..!"

"Yes!" Said Becky excitedly, "We've got to become a Marauder now!"

"Oh my gosh yeah! - Wait! No!"

"What?" Becky said, still looking over the map.

"We cant be Marauders! What about Lily?"

"Yes we… Oh.."

Millie looked back at the map. "We're not giving it back!" Millie finished by sticking out her tongue like a child.

"Millie you looked so stupid" Becky giggled.

O_n this rare occasion I, Mr Prongs agrees with Miss Fumagall_

_I, Mr Padfoot want our map back!_

"I, Miss- Oh look! Now you've got me doing it!" Becky started.

"How can you hear us?" Millie finished.

_I, Mr Moony, can answer that._

"Well go on then!" Becky exclaimed.

_I, Mr Prongs, think that's another trade secret that we DON'T WANT TO SHARE, thank you!_

"Fine," Millie grinned, "But think - if we're capable of getting the Marauders map, and then succeeding in opening it, why can't we figure out how a little wittle gang of boys can hear us?"

There was a pause, and Becky smiled at Millie, both of them knowing right now the boys, or the boys in the map, where trying to figure out what to write next.

Both Becky and Millie smirked. "Got you now" Becky said.

_Shut-up_

"Okay, who was that?" Millie said agitated.

_It doesn't matter. Just give us back the map! (this is James by the way)_

"NO!" Both Millie and Becky said. At this point Millie decided to close the map to try and snap what ever connection there was. Millie was adamant that she was keeping the map.

* * *

(With the boys - Down in the common room)

"Your seriously hurt my legs when you fell on me Prongs" Sirius said rubbing his left leg.

"Sorry," James said grudgingly, "blame Fumagall and Johnston"

"How are we going to get the map back?" Sirius queried.

"I don't know yet!" James exclaimed, a little angrily, "I need to figure out what to do."

"Well, first, we got to set the map up so we can write these little messages, even if we AREN'T here," Sirius mused, and James looked up, surprised.

"Um... yeah, okay," He agreed, and there was a hint of a smile.

"I'm going to write back something-" Sirius said, "-Pass the quill."

James gave him the quill he was holding, and Sirius pulled a mysterious bit of parchment towards him. It seemed blank and normal, as did the quill, until Sirius pointed his want at the quill and muttered a charm.

"Why did you do it again?" Asked James.

"It had worn off," Sirius said in a 'duh' tone.

He leant over and scrawled a message onto the paper. Both boys watched as the ink gleamed on the parchment for a few seconds, then seemed to disappear through the paper.

* * *

(in the girls dorm)

Millie and Becky were looking rather proud of themselves. Millie was just about to put the map down when it started to say something, again.

Becky leaned over to see why Millie had stop folding it.

_I, Mr Padfoot think that ONE of you is going to have to come down, at some point._

Millie gulped, now it was there turn to be stumped at what to write.

"Oh dear," Becky mumbled, "Millie?" Becky said nervously.

"Shh!" Millie said scribbling something down, she then showed it to Becky.

_'Don't Worry. Just don't say anything and they can't hear us!'_

Becky nodded, still not having a good feeling about this.

It was around 3:00am when Becky woke with a jolt. Rubbing her eyes blearily, she yawned, stretched and lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd had a weird dream that she was going to the shop to get some milk for Millie's cat, but her broom had broken, so she was on a bike, and then fell. That's why she had a jolt.

Suddenly Becky had this freaky craving for milk. Really badly. So she simply got up, put on her yellow - fluffy bunny slippers, and walked out the dormitory.

She slipped out the portrait hole, to a grumpy fat lady who wanted her sleep, and tiptoed along the corridors until she got to the picture of a pear. She tickled it and it let her inside.

To her surprise, it wasn't lit by the half-moon in the sky, the lights were on, and a familiar smell of-

"Waffles?" Becky said, waking up properly. At once, a dozen house-elfs surrounded her, asking her what she wanted, and piling her arms with food.

Meanwhile in the girls dormitory Millie had woken. She'd left her window open and it was letting in little green-flies. Millie shut her window and walked over to Becky's bed looking for the bug spray. Only till she found it did she notice Becky wasn't there.

Quickly Millie patted on the duvet making sure she wasn't being silly, but nothing. Millie's thoughts were going one mile a minute. "The Marauders!" Millie quickly shoved on her matching pink bunny slippers and began to make a run for the stairs.

Millie reached the top and stopped. She'd heard something. She craned her neck, adrenaline pumping when just as Millie was about to shout she saw Becky carrying A LOT of food. Millie sighed, laughing to herself.

"Becky!" Millie said in a hushed tone.

Becky looked up and grinned, she passed the waffles, big bar of chocolate, and placed the butter beer bottles and sandwiches on the floor.

"I was hungry! Look I got some for you"

Millie grinned, realisation hit. "The boys!"

"Shit!" Becky replied.. Loudly.

There was a sudden bang, and the sofa near to Becky moved. Becky screamed, and Millie ran down a few stairs to help with the food when something strange happened.

Imagine a towel was covering James and Sirius and it slipped off. Now imagine that towel was invisible.

"The invisibility cloak, you idiot-" Sirius started, but looked at the two girls, who were froze in shock. It was quite funny, because Becky was clutching a bag of Cheese Puffs, while Millie was holding a plate of waffles and reaching for some butterbeer.

"Got hungry?" James grinned.

"Run!" Millie shouted, dropped the butterbeer and ran upstairs with the waffles, syrup dripping down her wrist and onto the stairs. Becky squealed and tried the grab all the food and running simultaneously.

Both James and Sirius ran to the staircase and jumped onto the first step, which instantly melted, the boys quickly jumping back. Becky, not even halfway up the stairs, shrieked, tripped and fell, the bottle of butterbeer opening, drenching the 'slide' with the insides of the sandwiches. She slid down and barged into James's and Sirius's knees, knocking them over too.

Millie had made it to the top of the stairs, she was trying to look down and see if Becky was okay but couldn't otherwise she would fall down too.

Becky on the other hand was drenched. She was about to scream when she felt someone's hand clamp down on her mouth. Becky quickly made eye contact and glared.

"I really suggest you don't scream right now.. Considering you're covered in food" Sirius said smirking.

Soon James came into Becky's view holding some material and a small little bag. James kneeled down and got out a little bit of this stuff that looked like dust. Soon enough Becky realised what it was…Sleeping Dust.

She was just about to struggle away when Sirius grabbed one of her wrists and James grabbed the other.

James suddenly released the dust into Becky's face. Becky yawned and fell limp into a peaceful slumber..

Becky's head lolled to the side, and at once she woke up. Blinking quickly, she tried to take in the room around her.

It was a smallish room, probably the size of half of her dormitory. The walls were plain white, and Becky was sitting on a chair, with a table in front of her. Two lamps were lit, but strangely, there was no door. It wasn't exactly hostile, but it certainly wasn't as homely as the rest of Hogwarts. If I'm even in Hogwarts, She thought.

As she adjusted to the room, Sirius, who was leaning against the wall, stood up straight and took a step forward. James muttered, "Finally," to himself and moved closer too.

"Oi!" Becky shouted, fully alert. She tried to stand up from her chair, but as much as she tried to move her feet and legs, she felt as if a heavy weight was being pressed down on her, "What have you done?"

"Simple sticking charm," Sirius grinned coyly, "Wouldn't want you running away, huh?"

"And the better question is what have YOU done," James replied.

* * *

Millie hadn't heard anything, she was getting worried. She was just about to call Becky's name when the stairs came back up.

Millie quickly ran down, nearly tripping over her own feet. She landed on the bottom step and looked around, nothing, she thought.

Millie looked up the stairs and saw the mess that had been created and quickly muttered scourgify - cleaning spell. It was clean in an instant.

She continued to look around the room, she had no idea where they were gone, and she had no idea how many secret passages the Marauders knew. Probably more than her!

* * *

"I haven't DONE anything!" Becky argued.

"Hmm, not like, I don't know," Sirius mock-thought, "Stealing the Marauders Map?"

* * *

"Becky?" Millie whispered, then thought, What the hell, and shouted, "BECKY!"

No answer.

Suddenly Millie had a brilliant idea and ran up the newly clean stairs. She gently pushed open the dormitory door, and went to her bedside table, where the map lay, folded up, but not wiped. She needed to learn how to do that.

Taking the map into the bathroom, Millie locked the door, lit the candles with her wand and muttered, "Muffliato!" to the doors, so no one could wake up and then hear her.

She unfolded the map and scanned it quickly for the name tag reading, "Rebekah Fumagall" - but she couldn't find it!

She leaned closer and looked properly - over and over and over for at least 10 minutes - but to no avail! Becky was not on the map and therefore, NOT IN HOGWARTS!

* * *

"Fumagall-" James started, only to be met back with a smile and,

"Potter"

"Where is the map?" James tried again.

"Where is your brain?" Becky asked back.

James rolled his eyes. "Just tell us where it is and you can go"

Becky was fidgeting around, "where's my wand?" She asked dryly.

Sirius pulled it out of his pocket and held it slightly over her head, Becky went to reach for it only for Sirius to tug it away again, she huffed.

"We're the Marauders, you don't think we really would of let you have your wand. Do you?" He asked.

Becky decided to fold her arms and not say anything.

"Where is it?" James asked again. Becky stayed silent.

"In the kitchens. I left it in there on the way to get food."

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"No, you dumb shit, why would I tell you?"

"Oi-" Sirius raised his voice but James stopped him and muttered something in his ear. Becky tried to act like she didn't want to know, but she was straining her ears trying to hear. Sirius nodded and stepped away from James and towards a painting.

"Becky-" James started.

"What?" She snapped her head around to his, when he placed both hands over her eyes. She yelled and tried to get her head out of his grip, and for a moment she saw a glimpse of what looked like Sirius's feet going through the wall! There was a passage behind the painting, which slammed shut and Becky moved her head forwards where James's grip relaxed, and tried not to act as though she'd seen. Now she just needed to get her wand, remove the curse, and get out.

* * *

Sirius ventured back into the common room, he was looking for Millie.

He knew there was no point in even trying to go up to the girls dormitories, so he just sat down on the sofa hoping Millie would come back soon.

* * *

Millie folded the map angrily and shoved it in her bunny slipper. She was going to go find them, whatever it took. As Millie went into the common room she saw Sirius.

She went up and poked him. Sirius jumped in surprise, and then realised who it was.

"I was looking for you!" They both said.

"What? Where's Becky?" Millie asked confused.

"I'll show you...Eh, you've got to be blind folded though" He said sheepishly.

"WHAT? No! Do you really think I would come with you if I was blind folded?"

"Do you want to see Becky or not?" He asked simply.

"Why are you acting like this is a trail for murder? You've effectively KIDNAPPED my friend - and may I remind you, it's around four in the morning?"

"Because this is serious, okay?"

"Really? I had the impression YOU were Sirius," Millie chuckled and Sirius huffed, pulling out a dark handkerchief.

"Put this on," He ordered. Millie opened her mouth, but he just took her wrist, turned her around and quickly tied on the material. Millie protested, but he had tied it in a special knot and grabbed her hand, pulling her across the room.

"SIRIUS! GET OFF ME!" She shouted. Sirius yanked her hand really hard so they both stopped and only she could hear him if anyone was around. Which they weren't.

"Look, THIS is the easy way, got that? I know a spell which can stick your tongue to the roof of your mouth, so I suggest you shut up!"

"Acting all hard, eh Black?" Millie said venomously, but he yanked her arm again a which she winced. They left the portrait hole.

* * *

Becky at this point was ignoring James.

James looked like he had given up, he was leaning against the wall again while Becky just looked stubbornly off into the distance.

"Becky.." James coxed, she didn't reply. "You're acting like a child"

"You're the one who just kidnapped me over a map!"

James glared moving closer to Becky. "It's an important map!" He argued back. Becky could see her wand in James pocket, Sirius must have given it to him, if she could get him to come slightly closer she could grab for it.

"It doesn't even do anything special!" Becky shouted, "Take your bloody map back!" and idea was forming in her head, if she could pull it off.

"What?" James asked incredulously, "NOW you're giving it back?"

"Yes, James." Becky replied as if she were talking to a two-year-old. James narrowed his eyes, and picked a wand out of his pocket; his own. He flicked his wand and a wooden chair from the corner of the room slid across the floor and next to him, where he sat.

Becky yawned.

"So..." James asked, and put his arms on the desk, leaning towards Becky, "Where is it?"

"You see my hand?" Becky asked quietly, holding out her palm.

"Yeah?" James answered, leaning in.

"Well-" Becky paused and suddenly slapped him round the face!

* * *

Millie was humming, loudly. She had decided while walking that she was going to annoy Sirius as much as possible.

"Johnston stop it" Sirius muttered pulling her along again.

Millie stopped humming for some brief seconds, but then just started up again.

"Johnston-"

"Blaaaaack" Millie whined. Millie could see Sirius is her mind rolling his eyes. "Next time we do this during the day, not at four in the morning"

"Millie shut-up"

"Who made you so mad? Calm down, don't bite my head off" Millie said innocently.

"Who do you think? And remember that spell?" Sirius muttered bitterly.

Millie at this very moment had a strong urge to push him. She raised her hand (like how you would if you were going to push someone when-)

"Don't even think about it" Sirius said warningly.

Millie dropped her hand, "I have no idea what you're talking about"

Sirius rolled his eyes again and carried on along the corridors. There was a little silence, as Millie tried to figure out where she was, while concentrating on not tripping.

"...Blaaaaaaaaaaaack?" Millie asked again after a silence and Sirius grinded his teeth. He stopped and faced her, letting go of her arm.

"What?" He asked and Millie held her hands out in front of her, trying to feel for a wall. Sirius stepped back smartly.

"Where are we going?" She asked, and he took her arm again, leading her.

"To a portrait-" Shit! He thought in his head, "I mean, never mind."

"Oh..." Millie thought. It was bound to be a secret passage or something, the Marauders had to have somewhere to hide when being chased by Filtch.

"Blaaaack?" Millie asked AGAIN.

"WHAT?" Sirius almost shouted, and winced as the phrase echoed and reverberated against the walls.

"Woah, calm down," Millie giggled, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes," Sirius said crossly.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." Millie thought again. Sirius still had her arm, so, calculating it in her head, she'd need to push a bit higher than her shoulders to reach his chest. She was going to make a break for it!

"WRAAAGH!" She shouted, and shoved her arms forwards, glad to collide with what seemed like a boy, and was a boy. Sirius yelped and stumbled backwards, not expecting the push, and tripped over his foot. Millie grabbed her wand, shoved it at her head to undo the knot, tugged the blindfold off and made a run for it.

* * *

James looked stunned for a second, it wasn't a hard slap, well it wasn't meant to be. Becky took James's shock as chance and grabbed her wand, in a flash muttered the counter-curse and escaped James' grasp. She put a table between them.

Becky's plan was still forming in her mind, fight or flight, she thought.

"Becky, what the hell?" James said from the other side of the table.

Becky giggled, "don't be a baby it wasn't THAT hard" In a swift movement she faked left and ran right, while James ran to his right, still a table between them.

"God James thought you were meant to have a good sense of direction" Becky laughed.

"Seriously?" James moved round the table, Becky seeing this went the other way, however James knew she was going to do this and ran round the other side to get her.

Becky quickly squeaked, ran under James arm to the painting. It would of all gone fine, apart from Becky looked behind her and didn't see someone else running until - SMACK.

"OUCH!"

"Ahh! Ah, ah, AH!"

"Woah!"

"What the hell?"

The last on was James as he watched the scene before him. He saw Becky running to the Portrait, but it opening, and out coming a blonde - Millie. They smacked heads comically and Millie fell out and onto the floor, clutching her head. Becky seemed to bounce straight off Millie and onto the floor as well, and started to hold her head. If that wasn't bizarre enough, a fraction of a second later, Sirius himself tumbled out of the hole in the wall, too.

"Ow, Millie, you have a massive head!"

"Becky, you made the picture hit me back in MY head!" Millie cried out.

"You idiots!" Sirius shouted and got up woozily.

"It. Really. Hurts" Millie moaned.

"And you said I didn't have a good sense of direction," James laughed.

"Shut up." Becky said weakly pressing her forehead into her arm.

"Ow.." Both girls muttered.

"Are you just going to lay there?" Sirius asked.

"It hurts.." Millie groaned.

The boys taking pity on the two girls asked if they wanted help getting up, they took that help. Eventually all of them were sat around the table.

Millie kept removing her hand from her head, certain it was bleeding, while Becky applied pressure to hear head. James was trying to be sympathetic considering he had once bumped heads with Sirius, boy had that hurt! Even so it was hard to be 'sympathetic,' considering he could see Sirius out of the corner of his eye trying not to laugh.

_"Then what happened, Dad?" _A seven-year-old grinned from his broomstick-patterned bed. He was clutching a little teddy bear, and looking up gleefully at his father who was sitting next to the bed on a wicker chair and smiling at his son. James Potter leaned back in the chair and glanced at the watch with no ordinary hands. Stars and moons littered the surface, yet one particular hand was pointed towards a note saying, "Harry's bed time".

"James-" Lily Potter stood in the doorway, bright red hair shining in the candlelight and emerald eyes sparkling, "-Finished?"

"Yeah," James grinned, and ruffled his hair, then Harry's, who giggled, "That's enough for tonight, son."

"Aww!" Harry groaned, shuffling in his bed, "But what about the rest of the story?"

"That's for another night," Smiled James, "I will someday finish the story of the Marauders' Map, don't worry!"

Harry Potter grinned, and snuggled down in his duvet. "Tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow," Agreed his father, and James moved to the candles by the bedside table, putting them out with his wand.

"And Dad?" Harry asked, suppressing a yawn. James stopped by the door, and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me all the cool magic you know when I'm older?"

Lily smiled from the doorway and felt proud for her husband, and to what her son would become; no doubt a great wizard.

"Of course," Smiled James.

Harry yawned again, "Night, Dad. Night, Mum."

"Night," They both smiled, and Lily closed the door carefully.

"One question," Lily smiled, taking James's hand and walking down the landing, "Why did I never notice any of this going on in Fifth year?"

James grinned, "A _Marauder_ can never tell his secrets!"


End file.
